Shane 10 power of the Omnitrix
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When shane Omnitrix starts to act up after a battle with one of his Rouges he go from planet to planet to find out ware azmuth is in hope to fix it but shane will have to battle villgax and save the Galaxie ?
1. Fate of the world

Note this story take place at the end of season 3 now lets get on with the story

Part 1 Fate of the world

At a old powerplant jade ben are fighting wetaher master Hechman

You know ben said jade as she was fighting kids i know have a easy life and do not do all the fighting stuff

Sorry jade said ben as he punch one in the face got sidetrack

Keep them alway from the weather bomb said wetaher master as he was working on the computer

Than out of nowear shane show up as Tar-pit and its ready to fight

Okay wetaher master said shane your wetaher full cast is about to come to a rainy end

Oh i got something just for you said wetaher master than pulls a button

Than out of the floor some kind of ray gun come out but tar-pit tries to shut down the wetaher bomb but at the same time hits the Omnitrix icon

Than something happens to it

Shane stop said jade but ben gets her alway than something happens a loud bast happend after the smock clears wetaher master is gone and shane gets up

Shane are you okay ? asked jade

I am thanks replied ben got thing i was tar-pit more that wetaher bomb might of truned be to a ice Staue

Than something happens Than Omitricks come back on way too soon

Than see wetaher master on the roof

I better stop him said shane as he ran he was about to pick XRV victor but end up as Dittormatter evan know it did not ment to do it

Than Dittomatter splite in to two to get wetaher master off

One jump on his face but something happens the Omitricks icon go off and wetaher master ends up landing in the sea and dittormatter truns back to shane

Ow what happend ? asked shane

Than he saw that ben had a real look on his face

whats wrong ? asked shane

Than out of nowear a ship show up and one of ben old frends show up who is Tetrax

Tetrax good to see you old frend smiled ben

Good to see you too as well replied Tetrax

Last time we saw you was when he battle that cult renamberd jade

Thats right said Tetrax but that not way i am hear i was around earth and got a sigle on my computer that something happend on this planet

humm this said shane showing the Omitricks

Than Tetrax has a not so happy look on his face

Its the self destruct mode ? Ben he did it right

Yes said Tetrx with his head down

Wait self destruct mode ? asked shane im i going to die ?

If we dont find Amzmuth the one who made the Omnitrix who be gone

Well Amzmuth still around ? asked ben last i known he was on his home planet

I got would from his race that he went in to hideing working on a new Device

A new device ? asked shane

I will explane that latter he said but i need the kid to come with me to help me find Eunice

why her ? asked ben

She has a link to him maybe nuseing her will help but the problem is we dont know wear she might be after she leaft Primeus

but shane Omitricks might have a link to her

Okay lets go said shane and he go with him to the ship and so dose jade

ben are you comeing ? asked shane

sorry shane said ben its to Risky for me but i know your be okay

Shane smiles than the door close and the ship takes off

As soon as it made it to space shane had a loook around

nice ship said shane as he look at the stuff around it

I know said Tetrx i had this ship for years but this old girl still flys well

So how are we going to find her ? asked jade

easy said a voice plug in the Omitricks to find her said a voice and they look to see a middle age man

The name is Billy he said to them the Plumers sent me to help

Nice to see you billy said shane and they handsake

At the room billy plugs the Omnitrix in to the computer and opens a map of the alien worlds and wear to find Eunice

Okay so how are you going to find her ? asked shane we dont know what planet she is on

easy the map is more like a Tracker said billy all i have to do is pianpoint wear she is on and boom we found her

As soon as he Track the planet he soon found it

Got it he said as he put his hand on to the Hologarm of the planet

What planet is that ? asked shane

Mygeeto he replied so thats ware she is now

So is it like a hot sunny planet ? hope shane with his hope high

Not so said Billy its more of a ice world in some way said Billy as he downlode the deta on his Stick and go to the cockpit and uplode it to the computer

Than Tetrex starts the ship lightspeed and they take off

Somewear else in space Villgax tracks down the ship

Good said villgax goodman wll be mine he said

Sir are you sure you will find Amzmuth ? asked Amos he was gone for years

Finding Eunice on Mygeeto will be easy than walks out of the room as the door close

Than soon villgax ship starts lightspeed and takes off

end of part 1


	2. finding the Puzzle

Part 2 finding the Puzzle

At space as the ship was going frow Lightspeed shane was in a room thinking about what will happen if they dont find Asmuth or fix the Omnitrix

Than jade opens the door with a Tray of food

Hey shane are you Hungry ? asked jade and saw that something is wrong with shane

hey are you okay ? she asked

Kind of said shane its just with this Omnitrix i have done lot of good with it over the year

But after all this ware will i do now ? he asked

Shane look eavn with out the Omnitrix you are still a hero in some way said jade

Thanks jade smiled shane but than billy show up

Hey kids we better get ready we are just about ready to get out of lightspeed

Than shane and jade run to the controll room wear Tadrex has just made it and see the planet

wow look at it said shane it looks so cold

It is replied Tatrex i need you to wear this and hands them jackets

Oh man they look nice said shane

belive me its relly cold as ice said Tatrex your be frozen as you walk

At the ship landing port they land the ship down

This is captain Hoggon of the police force on Mygeeto send in your ship code now or we will be force to blast you alway

Okay better send them in said Tetrx and billy dose so

Why do they need are ship code ? asked jade is it that bad ?

Kind of replied Tetrax this planet as had some bad run in with the wrong kind of people and so after that they make sure they do not make the same mistake aging

Oh i get it now replied jade

Okay mr shard your free to go said the Captain as he had some space wroms

Oh be carefule said Billy this place is known to have a underworld full of Incursion

Or are they ? asked shane looking a bit worried

thats something you do not want to find out

Than as soon as they leave the ship the door close and they get in to the shoping center

than two Gards show up

Hey just come to check on your ID cards he said than Tetrx hands them to him

Okay cool have a nice day one of them said

As soon as they got in they saw alien all shape and size

wow this place is big said shane

Okay stay with me said Tetrx the last thing we need is you kids runging off and they stay close by him

At a human tea shop eighteigte see them and gets her stuff

Than Tetrx looks at the door number code and see a list with one them that fits it well

Okay this room said Tetrx and knowks

Comething said the voice and the door opens and see a young human woman

Welcome she said my name is Eun she said with a smile may you come in

Okay than said shane

than they have a look around to see a relly well clean room

Than they have some cup of tea

Do you know anyone name Eunice ? jade asked

than Eun has a little shock as she knew that name

Cant say that i have she said with a lie

Than the door get blast and eighteigte with some Incursion

hand over the Omnitrix boy said one of the incursion troops

look evan if you wanted it it will be no good to you now said shane as he show it to them

He is lieing said eighteight as she point her gun at him

Well i did tell them and starts the Omnitrix up

shane dont your speed up the countdown but it was too late shane had become dimondmutt and was battleing the incursion troops

Than Eun truns her arm to a wepon and shots eighteight past five doors

So you are Eunice after all said jade

I better get my things she said than starts packing

as dimondmutt was fighting the Incursion

at the camra some of the Grads see is and come in to stop the fight from geting worse

Stop right now order one of the Grads you are brakeing the rule stop now and have the punchesment

Than dimondmutt jumps over them and ran alway

Jade Eunice Tadrex make the way to the ship with dimondmutt geting in last

Start the ship now billy said Tadrex

got it he said than starts the Enging than they took off

Than the incurion start to shot but it was to late eighteight than saw this and send a messige to someone

At Tadrex ship Eunice is looking at the Omnitrix

what have you done with this one ? she asked it look mess up

it kind of is replied jade

But do you no how to fix it right stop the countdown ? he asked

I dont she replied but Azmuth did she said to him

than you know weare he is right ? asked shane

No i dont i leaft a long time ago so he might be on any planet now

WHat ? asked shane

And by the way when the countdown happens everyone in this Gaxly will be destoryed she replied

than im dead said a shock shane

Azmuth was always a worried little wrom he always plant a countdown device to make sure something like this never happend expland Eunice

well he never met the likes of shane goodman replied jade

But i know a planet he might be on said Eunice and show the map this one

Katina she said its one of the only planets he like to get alway to do his work

Okay lets go than said shane

billy start Lightspeed said Tatrex than the ship starts lightspeed

at villgax ship Eighteight show villgax wear shane and his frends are going

good villgax said i will have my revange than broke the doors of his room with his robtoic hands

end of part 2


	3. finding the Creator

Part 3 finding the Creator

At Tatex ship billy is sending the parts up to find Azmuth

Okay i dont know if Eunice deta on Azmuth on that planet will work but it will be worth a shot he said with a smile than starts it and show the map of the planet Katina

Okay lets go than said billy as soon as they got to Katina they saw a lot of space rocks in the way

Oh man said shane Azmuth relly know to keep him self safe shane said to the team

how are we going to get pass it said billy i know this ship was to get out of dogfight but this he said no way

Maybe we can find a way said Tatrex lower the ship down he said

What ? jade asked its crazy going over the rocks will hurt us

Its worth a shot said Tatrex than he gets in the tank and so dose shane and starts blasting the rocks the make a path

Than they see the planet Katina and it look green and blue with a grey center

Wow it look a bit like earth said jade as she look down and saw bird dragon like alien flying around

Be carefule when you go down said billy they are sky strikers he replied they look so anything liveing than they feed on them untill they die

Nice said a little scared Jade

Okay team it time we get down Tatrex said to team okay lets get the stuff ready than gets his guns out of the box

Billy land us down said Tatrex

Are you crazy ? asked Billy you know that planet it runing around with blood hunry alien

do it now he said to him

okay okay bad move billy said as he did not want to start a fight

and lands the ship and shane and the other get out and billy flys the ship out

Okay lets go said Tatrex and they walk in the hot jungle

Shane look around and saw the bugs flying and the lizard like alien going around the tree

wow this alien look crazy said shane as he look at the bird like alien looking at them

Azmuth always like this planet best said Eunice she knew the best would kill off anykind of alien or person

I can see why said jade this kind of planet work well when you runing from anyone

Than shane look and saw a lion like alien showing up

Okay what is that thing ? asked shane

Its a Leo-gin said Tatrex they find anyone or anyting to eat or kill but stand your ground

than it ran alway

Hey we did it said shane

we did not said Eunice than they truned to see a Rhino like alien

Run screamd shane they run in to a gave wera the doors close

Wait it looks like Azmuth is playing game with us replied shane it look like he know ware we are

We cant stop now said jade evan with or with out Azmuth we still need him

Okay lets move on Tatrex said and they walk to wear a door was

Tatrex see something is wrong with shane

Hey shane are you all right ? he asked

All may life after my father death i said to my self to never let a mistake happen and never do anything wrong thats why i wanted to save people and do the right thing

I know how you feel he said when i was younger i made some mistake one of them was one of mine i will never forget working with villgax when i work for him he did something i will never forgive him for but in the end i fix that mistake and done the right thing

man over the year i always wanted to do right thing but fixing this will be one of my best

Shane you are a true hero deep down he said with a smile and i know you be a good one

has they got to the door it was close and a Robotic suit show up

I am Azmuth you will leave now

Look Azmuth i need your help to fix this said shane as he show the Omnitrix

No he said i will not fix it it was your own fult

thats it said shane and become cannonchuck and take down Amuth but not so Azmuth came out of his robotic suit as he came out he was much older with his leaft eye no longer in side his eye sockit and was replace with a robotic eye and had a gold and sliver outfit

Hey kid do you know how long it take to fix this suit ? he asked

Wait ben never told be he was a grey matter said a shock cannonchuck

he never told you ? askd Eunice

Yes i am what you call a crey matter he said as he got out of his robotic suit and look at his computer

And i see that you have a Omnitrix he said

Look can you fix it ? asked shane it is your work

No he said all they did was bring nothing but truble he said i will not help anymore

place said shane A lot of people will die but than a blast came from outside everyone looks and see villgax with his army

Goodman said villgax i have wait so long for this he said

Okay its game time said shane

Get them said villgax and a army of robotic solider come

Than Tatrex give shane jade Eunice some guns and they start shoting

Than shane takes azmuth with him

Why do you have so much hope ? he asked its pointless

Unlike you i have hope for a better temrrow he said

than Azmuth saw somehting in shane

At the battle jade take down some villgax solider and so dose Eunice

than Amuth starts fixing the Omnitrix and remove the Gord

Hey what are you doing ? asked shane

doing something you be happy with he said and leave

its over villgax said shane the Omnitrix is powerless

I dont need it said villgax i have come to get the Azmuth

Sorry im late said Azmuth and plugs the cord back in the Omnitrix and the countdown has stop

yes i am back in the hero work said shane than truns his Omnitrix on and saw a new alien and become it and the new alien was much biger than way big

Wow now he big said jade

I am Ultron said Ultron than villgax ships starts shoting than ultron shots laster eyes and blow it up

tan billy show up and shots down the jets

as villgax was runing alway ultron gets him and villgax trie to get alway but it did not work

Let me go now boy he said

Ha strong words for a guy with hafe a robotic body joke Ultron than villgax nuse his clew but ultron frew him in to space

after the battle Azmuth is geting his ship ready and shane come to see him

Hey Azmuth said shane before you go do you want the Omnitrix back ? he aske

no thanks i am heading back to my planet and beside you can keep it it was nothing but truble always has been

Hey Eunice are you comeing too ? he asked

are you going to give me more freedome ? she asked

To so much Azmuth said

Well its better than on that ice planet she said and go in the ship

wait are you going to tell me what to do with it or how to go alien with out timeing it out ? he asked

Are you going to find that out like a true hero would do said Azmuth

maybe said shane

I like you already he said and gets in the ship and take off

Okay better get home said shane

than billy show up

okay lets go he said

after a long day or two they get back home

The ship take off as well

well guys its good to see you back smiled ben

Thanks said shane and they have a Group hug

But after a day like this help me reazlie that i am a hero deep down and puts the Omnitrix up in the air

End


End file.
